


Curiosity Killed the Cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

by Demetria_0620



Series: ObiKaka&MadaTobi Trashcan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angry Parents, Cute Obito, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Konan is so done, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protective Parents, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: Despite all of those glaring warnings to stay away from the human worlds, Obito failed to be sensible when he stumbled upon a portal to the opposite world and succumb to his curiousity.Well, like humans said...curiousity kills the cat.In Obito's case, it was far worse than death.Or was it?





	Curiosity Killed the Cat (but satisfaction brought it back)

**Author's Note:**

> Boring department meeting is boring. This is what I did during that meeting.
> 
> Un-betaed because I have another meeting with my colleague. Gonna edit and complete it later. 
> 
> For now, enjoy my "meeting" notes. Lol

Obito should've known that his elders' warnings were for a reason.

There was a reason his elders sealed all the doors to the human world shut.

There was a reason his grandmother silenced his curiousity about the strange creature that was called humans.

There was a reason most youkai stopped interacting with humans.

There was a reason those who did were considered crazy, suicidal or stupid.

(Like the Hatake pack, who has all migrated to the human world for an unknown reason and has never made any attempt to come back, even after Tobirama-sama unsealed the doors and called the pack home during every blood moon.)

Despite all of those glaring warnings to stay away from the human worlds, Obito failed to be sensible when he stumbled upon a portal to the opposite world and succumb to his curiousity.

Well, like humans said...curiousity kills the cat.

In Obito's case, it was far worse than death.

Or was it?

  

* * *

 

 

"N-no!"

The pleas came out as a soft mewl that only triggered mocking laughter from his assailants as they ripped his yukata apart, exposing his pale creamy skin to the world.

"Fuck, the tail is real."

Obito yelped when his tail was tugged, knees locking in submission when the rough hand slipped down his tail to rub at the base of his spine. The humans curiously rubbed on that extremely sensitive spot and Obito loathed his instinct that found pleasure in such ministration. A tiny whimper slipped past his lips when his hips were manhandled to meet hot hard bulge of his assailant, but he gathered himself at the very last moment, scrambling for an escape despite how futile the effort was.

"I want to mount this bitch," the human groaned as he bent over Obito's much smaller body, rubbing his clothed erection right at the exposed hole of the small youkai. "Look at that face," he growled, nipping on Obito's fluffy ears and tugged hard, earning him a pained mewl from the youkai. "He just begged to be mounted and bred."

Obito whined, trying to crawl away from the human that was hungrily caressing his body, not wanting to be in this situation any longer. His effort was useless of course, considering that his terribly young age—merely a hundred years old, still a child for a youkai—and his bred as a cat youkai that was never as combative as his panther and leopard cousins were the major factors that put Obito at a complete disadvantage now.

Sage, Madara-sama was going to throw a fit if Obito survived this. And there was no telling what Tobirama-sama would do to him too.

Those two were the closest that Obito had as parental figures—his beloved Alpha and Omega ever since his biological parents' death—and both of them would freak out if they knew that Obito has broken their rules and had himself captured under human's mercy.

"Legends had it that youkai do not have the same genders as us...," the other human who has been spectating ever since they pulled Obito out of the trap finally spoke. "Some of their males can be impregnated."

"Tch," the one that was molesting Obito said, flipping the young youkai over and held the trembling legs spread apart. "I bet this kitten is one of those," he grinned, hands rough and bruising as he manhandled the youkai to be on his knees again. "You're one of those youkai that can be bred, aren't you, kitten?"

Obito gritted his teeth, refusing to answer the human in fear of what would be done to him if he confirmed that fact. Yes, he was indeed an omega, even though he has yet to present and has his first heat, but Tobirama-sama was the best healer among the youkai community and he has confirmed that Obito indeed has a perfectly healthy womb that would be perfect to bear pups for his Alpha when he was mated.

But that shouldn't happen soon. Obito has not even presented, let alone to have the needs to mate—it was worrying to be honest, since he was kinda a late bloomer in this department as all of the peers his age has already presented and started ogling Alphas and Omegas that they wanted to mount—but even if he has presented, he wanted to have pups with the Alpha that he loved.

That's why it has been decided that he would only trust his pack's Alpha to help him through his heats before he found his eternal mate. There was a ritual to prevent pregnancy if it was the pack's Alpha that mounts him during his heats, and he has enough of Madara-sama's blood in his body to make the ritual possible between them.

And now this human wanted to breed him when his body wasn't even ready for such things.

Obito whined, calling out for his pack's Alpha and Omega, wanting to feel the safety of Madara's scent and the comfort of Tobirama's hug around him. It was impossible, of course. The blood moon was tomorrow, and the portal he used to come here was created by these humans and now were shut close. His voice could not reach his parents through the barriers between the two worlds.

He was all alone to face this horror.

"Careful, man. We don't want to break him."

"He would sell with a high price underground wouldn't him?"

"With all the catboys and catgirls in rage over the Internet? He would make us rich."

Obito was scared and very, very confused.

_What's an Internet?_

The shriek that tore out of his throat was broken and ragged when two long digits recklessly breached his body. He tried to scramble away, only to cry in pain and despair when his hands were caught and he was pulled down—those fingers impaling his body deep and hard.

"Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.. No no no no no—!!!"

Obito let out a long high-pitched whine when his body was stretched and prodded without mercy. There was no Alpha scent to comfort his fears, thus making it impossible for him to relax around the human. His body couldn't produce the much needed slick, despite the abuse his tight hole has been forced to endure.

"Aww, look at the pained face," the human crooned, tugging on Obito's sleek black tail harsh enough to make the youkai screamed. "Such a pretty little thing aren't you?"

Obito let out a wrecked sob, wanting the comfort and safety of his Alpha's scent so bad right now as his fear spiked up upon feeling wet bulbous head nudging his hole.

"No no no no, please—"

The human laughed, grip tightening on Obito's quaking thighs as he started to push in.

Obito screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

Boy, the kitten could scream.

"Holy fuck—"

Konan watched in amusement as Kisame hissed, large hands pressing over his ears in the futile effort to save his eardrums from the piercing scream. The shark youkai has dropped his trembling Samehada onto the ground in the process, and the sword didn't hesitate to skitter towards Konan, hiding under her coat for protection.

Konan buried her face in her palms and sighed in pure exasperation when the kitten's scream grew louder as Zetsu bent over his trembling exposed body. Having no sense of manner at all, the plantain devoured the headless corpse that was in between the quaking thighs, not even considering the trauma he has unintentionally caused to the kitten youkai.

Her pack members have no manners what so ever. God damn it.

"Kitten," Konan called out with a gentle smile once she has shooed Zetsu away to the other human corpse that needed to be rid of.

(Humans of this age were peskily nosy and loud when it came to murder and deaths. It would be better if they leave no evidence at all for the police to find.)

Obito hiccupped, scrambling away with widened eyes that were still fixed on the way Zetsu was devouring his lunch.

Seriously. The dual-coloured plantain has no table manner what so ever.

"It's fine," Konan murmured, wiping the tears that were streaking the younger youkai's cheeks. "You're safe now."

The kitten blinked adorably, tears still glazing his eyes though there was a tentative grateful smile on that beautiful face when Konan offered the spare shirt she just retrieved for her Alpha to the boy.

It was almost cute, the way the obviously younger youkai immediately put the shirt on, nuzzling to the fabric in the natural needs to seek the comfort of an Alpha's scent.

Well, the kitten obviously needed the shirt more than their lazyass Alpha. Kakashi could man up and suck it up because Konan won't be listening even if the Alpha started complaining at her. It was his fault anyway to isolate himself at his den but conveniently forgot to stock up on his supplies.

(It was the porn book. The stupid porn book that distracted the silver-haired alpha from all sense of cautionary as the blood moon approached.)

"Alpha is gonna be annoyed," Kisame deadpanned, eyeing the way the kitten was burrowing his face into the shirt.

Obito startled, body tensing up in fear upon hearing those words. The Alpha scent that lingered on the dark shirt was no longer comforting as his mind started to be filled with horror and what-ifs. His hands fell to his front, tugging the edge of the shirt down as if that would help to cover his shaking thighs.

"Or pleased," Konan countered dryly, gaze landing onto the now steadily growing terrified kitten. "Perhaps a little omega scent was all that he needed to go through this blood moon painlessly."

"As if he never rutted anyone during this time of the year," the shark youkai grumbled, getting on his knees to coax Samehada away from hiding under Konan's coat. "That horny mutt is not choosy on who he rutted."

"Speaking from experience, aren't you?"

"I'm a god damn shark  _alpha_ youkai that towered over all of you shrimps and he rendered me sore and limping for the whole week."

"Have never been rutted by him. Can't relate," Konan hummed, leaning down to plant a hand on Obito's damp cheek. "And it is your fault to go into his den when the blood moon rises. He warned you against it."

"YOU SENT ME THERE, YOU SADISTIC BITCH."

Konan pointedly ignored the menacing growl from behind her in favour of checking the shaking youkai in front of her. She wasn't joking when she said that an omega might be what her Alpha needed the most now. There wasn't many youkai in the human world, to begin with, and the ones that still lingered in this world were either from opposing pack, has been mated or has their blood diluted with human's bloodline.

Kakashi is a pure-blooded youkai. It became a huge problem when his rut approached.

(And the porn. The god damn porn that made satisfying the alpha as a daunting task because his standards were so fucking high.)

"Are you lost, little one?" Konan asked, face softened, and lips curled to a pleasant smile.

Obito backed away at first, eyes still fixed on Zetsu (who was happily humming as he chewed on a particularly chewy tendon) before he sniffed and found himself to nod eagerly, finally registering the scent of another youkai—an alpha that strangely reminded him of the comfort back home—as he reached out to hold Konan's coat.

Konan raised an eyebrow upon the palms that were kneading on her abs—unconscious movements, it seemed—but said nothing to stop the terrified kitten.

Fuck. Serving the unsuspecting kitten to her horny pack's Alpha would have to be put on hold then.

If  _Kisame_  was sore and limping after Kakashi was through with him, this little one would have no hope to survive the horny mutt at all.

Resisting the urge to sigh upon that demotivating thought, Konan curled an arm around the kitten's shoulders, pulling him close to her side.

The kneading intensified as a deep purr rumbled from the kitten's throat.

Something within Konan's chest stirred, sending jolts of heat straight to her loins. She swallowed, feeling her mouth watered just slightly when her nose caught a whiff of sweet blood and the warm inviting scent of the beginning of an omega's heat.

Fuck, maybe Konan needed to double-check on her own lust too. Such adorableness and irresistible scent tempted her inner beast to rear its majestic head and claimed the kitten for good.

"You hurt, kit?" Kisame asked once he regained his sword, eyeing the kitten's shaking legs with a concerned frown. "I swear I chopped that bastard's head off before he could do anything—"

The shark sniffed the air, eyes then dilated with something that Konan regrettably recognised before Kisame vehemently shook his head like a wet dog shaking off water, as if wanting to banish an unsavoury thought from his mind.

It took a full minute for the shark to regain his senses.

"You're bleeding," he settled with a comment, face contorted to a pained grimace as his lips pulled back to display his row of razor-sharp teeth. "He gets to tear you?"

Kisame didn't bring up the sweet delectable scent of an omega's approaching first heat that mingled with that blood.

Wise of him.

The grip on Konan's trench coat tightened as the young youkai buried his face onto the soft fabric, legs still shaking even when he nodded his confirmation.

Konan saw the way Kisame was contemplating to offer taking care of that tear, and she honestly could not blame the shark at all. She too was feeling the same urge to sink her head between the pale creamy legs and lapped on that sweet, sweet blood. But Konan was not a slave to her lust, thus she steeled her nerves and tilted her head up to breathe in the clean crisp air.

"I'll call Rin," Zetsu finally stopped eating to pipe in, broken shards of bloodied bones now were safely gathered in the recycle-able popcorn box he seemed to always carry around. "She is familiar with this kind of things."

"She is not familiar with youkai," Konan countered, teeth gritted.

"Do you want to hand him over to Snake, then?"

Konan regarded the trembling kitten that was clinging to her with critical eyes and decided for the sake of the kitten's already traumatised mind, it would be better if they handed him to the care of their very much human doctor rather than the slippery healer youkai that lurked in their basement.

"Okay," she decided, tipping her head to meet the wide dark gaze of the adorable kitten. "We'll get you treated, okay? Then, we could find some ways to get you home."

Obito nodded and was about to exhale a sigh of relief before he suddenly yelped as he was hauled up in the air. His shaking increased when he realised that there was a huge palm that was supporting his rear while his body was cradled against Kisame's broad chest. 

"A little warning would be nice," Konan sniffed, but did not further reprimand the shark. "You scared him."

"Sorry, kit," Kisame's grin was totally  _not_ repentant and he was definitely leaning a bit closer to the kitten, inhaling deeply. "Thought that you wouldn't want to walk in your state."

Konan narrowed her eyes upon seeing the way Kisame's nose twitched at the prominent scent of sweet omegan blood.

 _Sharks._ She mentally mused.

"You two are hypocrites," Zetsu mused from somewhere in the background, sickening crunch of bones resounded from his mouth. "You two reeked like our alpha."

_Translation : You two are so god damn horny, you poor depraved bastards._

Easy for him to say, because even though Zetsu identified himself as a male, he was a  _plant_ and did not suffer for insatiable libido like the rest of the pack.

Ironic as it was, this kitten would be the safest around Zetsu since the likelihood of the plantain to jump on his unsuspecting ass was absolute zero.

"And you have a weird taste of popcorn," Konan's retort was weak, even for her own taste.

"It is filled with calcium."

"YOU ARE A  ** _PLANT_** , ZETSU. YOU DON'T NEED CALCIUM."

Zetsu made an offended noise.

 

* * *

  

Rin was fully sated.

Her partner was not, though.

"You take the phrase 'horny dog' to a whole new level," she hummed, mostly to herself.

He answered her with a deep hungry growl.

Spreading her legs wider to accommodate the desperate thrust of the rock hard dick that was sliding into her wet and well-fucked pussy, Rin let her hands wandered all over the perfection above her, mapping out the flexing muscles with greedy wonder as he used her body to sate his insatiable needs.

Rin was too far gone in the euphoria to care, simply allowing him to use her body to his heart's content, despite knowing that there was no use.

Hatake Kakashi was impossible to be satisfied.

Really. It has been five years since she discovered that the detective agency opposite to her clinic was actually filled with youkai in (mostly) human disguise.

It has been five years too since she bullied her way into their life, which ended up with her falling in love to the symbiotic relationship their presence in her world offered.

She learnt about their quirks and personalities, building the bridge of friendship with these reclusive monsters.

It said a lot of things about her, as these youkai were her closest friends (and they were literal monsters), but she loved them with all of her heart.

They protected her people—hunting down child traffickers and contributing to the rising number of missing paedophiles and rapists—that she honestly didn't care that Zetsu used her clinic to store his snacks or that Konan would drag her to the unholy height of a skyscraper so that they could have a drink and ranted about their rowdy boys.

And when they suffered the recurring biological needs of a rut, she offered her body to help them elevate their pain.

See? Symbiotic relationship. They weren't in pain while she got laid. Win-win.

Rin adored her monstrous friends.

Too bad that she was useless during the blood moon, where Kakashi's annual rut was at the peak.

Not that she would feel self-conscious that she wasn't able to satisfy him. His libido was insane during this particular time of the year, that even with the schedule Konan has set up for the pack to help him ease his needs, it was never enough.

(Rin was still waiting for the pack to notice that Konan has never scheduled herself to submit to the horny alpha despite being the one who set up the schedule.)

Letting out a breathy moan when he pushed her over the edge once again, Rin wrapped her legs tight around his waist, feeling the abnormal stretch of the tattle-tale knot inflating inside her. It was a tad bit uncomfortable, but she was too sore and tired to do anything else but fisted on his soft silver strands.

"Oh god," she moaned, the warmth spilling inside her as she arched her back and she was grateful—so fucking grateful that her monstrous friends have the most effective birth control pills ever. 

He growled—animalistic and wild—and Rin immediately tilted her head, baring her throat like an offering to the youkai. 

He didn't bite down.

"Still coherent, Kakashi?" Rin smiled hazily, wanting to make sure his status before Tenzou arrived to relieve her from this blissful task.

She then was mildly concerned that he answered her with a dog-like huff rather than actual words.

His usually slate-grey eyes have turned pure red, the white of his sclera turned pitch black and Rin reached out a hand to trace under those wild eyes, noting the enlarged fangs that peeked out of his lips and the way his ears seemed to migrate to the top of his head, now fluffy and twitching.

"This is definitely not normal," the doctor mused, tentatively reaching up to pat the fluffy ears.

She yelped when strong tails wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body. His lips met hers, and she immediately submitted, allowing his tongue and fangs to wreck her so thoroughly that she knew no other men would be able to match this experience.

Rin absentmindedly considered proposing to her youkai friends because no human could even contest  _this._

She weighed the idea, remembering the nights she warmed her friends' sheets and honestly couldn't decide who to propose to when Kakashi started to grow demanding, slowly rutting into her despite their locked hips. He was splitting and filling her even more now, making her eyes to promptly roll in pure pleasure, her brain forgetting coherent words as the noises that slipped out of her bruised lips matched the beast-like noise that rumbled from his throat.

Rin didn't know how much time has passed when she finally came down from her orgasmic high, only to hear a soft, horrified whisper as she regained her bearings.

"Shit."

Rin blinked—still partly dazed—and she immediately turned her head towards the entrance, meeting Tenzou's wary gaze with blissed glazed eyes. She smiled at the nature spirit, legs unlocking from her tight wrap around Kakashi's waist as her bedmate sniffed the air.

Kakashi then let out a deep wanting growl the moment his gaze laid on Tenzou.

"Holy shit, I'm dead," the poor nature spirit whimpered. "You're already losing your speech function. You're already submitting to your most basic instinct...," he complained, only to scowl at the responding happy whuff. "Don't sound so happy! You're not even my Alpha. I'm here as a friend, god damn it," he ranted, pointing an accusing finger at the naked youkai on the bed. "And it is not even the day of blood moon yet!"

Kakashi simply huffed again and wagged his tails that were not wrapped around Rin's waist.

"I have spare crutches if you want them later," Rin giggled, exhaling a deep breath as she felt the stretch lessened, leaving her with pleasant soreness at her lower half.

"Fuck that," Tenzou complained, eyes widening in fearful anticipation when Kakashi finally slid out of Rin, still hard and throbbing despite how wrecked Rin looked like. "I'm gonna need a  _wheelchair_."

"I have wheelchairs to spare too."

Tenzou shot her a dirty look.

Rin giggled, pulling Kakashi in for a quick kiss on the lips before she slid out of the bed, not even bothering to wipe the slick semen that was trailing down her naked thighs. She retrieved her clothes and patted Tenzou on the shoulders, grinning at his scowl.

"I hate you," the nature spirit grumbled.

"Love you too, Tenzou," she giggled, blowing him a kiss.

She was locking the door behind her, hiding a giggle at Tenzou's surprised yelp. There was a deep animalistic growl that followed after Tenzou's pathetic yelp and Rin was suffocating herself with her clothes to muffle her laughter when her phone suddenly rang.

Briefly glancing at the caller ID, Rin answered the call with a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Zetsu-kun—"

Zetsu cut her off before she could even continue.

Rin's blissed smile turned to a grim grimace, her face darkened with murderous aura.

"Please tell me that you ate them?"

 

* * *

 

 

Obito was reasonably wary and terrified upon meeting the human healer.

His first experience with a human was not a pleasant one, and when the brown-haired human nudged him to sit on the cot and asked his permission to look at his most intimate area, Obito almost had a panic attack.

Konan has held him tight then, drowning him with comforting alpha's scent while Rin waited with full patience for him to calm down. It took sometime later for Obito to separate from Konan, but he did keep a hand on her coat, scared that he would be abandoned alone with this human.

But then the human healer smiled and handed him a bright orange candy, assuring him that she just wanted to check on him to make sure that he wasn't torn badly from the assault.

It calmed him down by a tiny minuscule bit.

Reluctantly, Obito lifted the baggy shirt up and got on his fours, face flushing deep red when her gloved hands spread his cheeks apart. It took an effort to not run away and hide behind Konan, especially when the pain flared even at the briefest touch of the human's gloved fingers, but Konan kept a gentle hand on Obito's head, exuding a soothing scent that calmed the younger youkai down. Thankfully, Rin didn't prod or jam her fingers inside—her touches were brief and clinical and didn't feel intrusive at all.

Once the human was done, she nudged Obito around and handed him another candy, this one with pretty orange swirls.

It was such a strange candy that Obito couldn't resist his curiousity for a taste. It tasted pleasantly odd, so unlike the candied fruits or honeyed treats back in his world, but it tasted almost as good. Briefly placated from his current predicament, Obito suckled on the candy, fluffy ears perked up to the conversation that was happening right behind the pale lavender curtains surrounding his cot.

"Please tell me that you ate these bastards," the healer huffed, disposing her gloves into the yellow bin. "He is just a kid."

Zetsu wordlessly showed her the popcorn box filled with bone shards and torn muscles, looking very much like a pet seeking approval from his master.

Rin's lips twitched to a satisfied grin when she patted his head.

"Good," she said.

Zetsu beamed.

"Is it bad?" Konan asked, gesturing aimlessly towards the curtain. "I was pretty sure Kisame got him before he could do more."

"Minor tears typical of forced intrusion," Rin huffed, angry that she has seen way too much of these to recognise it at first glance. "He didn't get to go deep, but still..."

She cast a tired, sad look towards the curtain separating them and her patient.

She has seen too many of these cases, especially in the last five years ago when she discovered her hope to save unfortunate children from this kind of cases.

The kids were saved, but most of them tumbled into her clinic with injuries and trauma that they would carry on forever. It wasn't even planned in the beginning—to be heroes and rescue these kids—but these monsters found that it was the easiest way to fulfil their monstrous needs (no one cared if criminals kept vanishing without a trace) while paying their bills in the human worlds.

Needless to say, they took the opportunity.

Rin got her hope.

Even though that hope of hers came in the form of literal monsters.

But looking back at her years as an activist for this issue of humanity, she honestly didn't know if her friends were any more monsters than her own species.

"He doesn't look any older than  _thirteen,_ " the doctor sighed, running a hand through her hair as her gaze darted again to the pale curtain that was hiding her latest patient from views. "He is just a kid."

"Pretty sure he is probably older than you by seven or eight decades," Kisame mused from his lounge on the cot, briefly distracted from spoiling his purring sword. "We youkai did not age like humans."

"I see a boy," Rin sniffed, indignant and annoyed. "He looks like a kid. He acts like one too," she added pointedly, and they all (minus Zetsu) remembered the way Obito was kneading on Konan's sides and simultaneously let out a similar wince. "I don't give a damn if he is a century older than me—he is a  _kid_."

There was a beat of silence.

Then, Konan spoke.

"Mind babysitting him for a while?" she asked, wings shimmering into existence. "The ones who attacked him belonged to our target, so we won't be around to accompany him at the den. Had to chase that lead before it went cold and all."

Obito tensed upon hearing that, not liking the idea at all.

They can't leave him alone with a human!

Rin quirked a smile, completely oblivious to her panicking patient. "And the den is definitely NOT a safe place for the kid now," she agreed, waving her friends absent-mindedly. "Sure. I'll have my assistants to handle the clinic."

"Thanks, Rin."

"It's my pleasure, Konan-chan."

With that, Obito knew that the arrangement was set.

And his brain immediately kickstarted for an escape plan.

 

* * *

 

"Here we are, home sweet home~"

After that conversation, Obito was given a set of clean clothes that didn't fit all too well in his form, especially considering that he has to hide his tail and ears from view. Konan has tried to coax him to shift into a human disguise, but Obito has never paid attention to that skill—since he never thought he would ever get the chance to go to the human world—thus resulting in the complete failure of that attempt. In the end, he had to wrangle his tail into the shirt and hide his ears under a hat before the human ushered him out into a strange thing she called a car.

Human has the weirdest mode of transportation.

Obito was regretfully distracted throughout the whole journey, eyes wide and filled with wonder as he gazed out of the glass, marvelling at the strange world outside.

It was a form of strange beauty—this human world—but the air was painful to breathe in, and the scent in the air reminded the cat youkai of the aftermath of a war.

And now, Obito was standing awkwardly in the threshold of the human's house, bidding his time for an escape while mapping out exit routes.

For a human's house, the lingering scent of youkai was incredibly strong as the heady scents of his kind mingled with the milder scent of the human. Obito picked up Konan's and Kisame's scents—Zetsu's too, although his was strongest at the balcony where Obito could feel the heat of the setting sun—but there were other scents of youkai that he wasn't familiar with.

Then, Rin took out a folded set of clothes from her bag and Obito's senses were hit full-force with a prominent scent that made him light-headed.

It was similar to the scent that lingered on the baggy shirt he has stubbornly worn over the more fitting one that Rin gave him—the comforting scent of a strong alpha—but it was far stronger, laced with the undeniably delicious tint of unique scent that reminded him of lightning and storms.

It was like Madara-sama's scent—raw power of raging protective inferno that meant  _warmth_ and  _safety—_ and though it didn't exactly smell the same, it promised the same thing.

This alpha, whoever he was, was the pack's alpha.

Obito tuned into that scent, barely realising that he has stumbled across the hallway towards Rin's laundry basket to take out those clothes and made a nest right on the floor. His body was warm—too warm to be comfortable, in fact—and something within him urged him to make a hovel using those wonderfully smelled clothes. He bared his teeth and growled at the human when she tried to retrieve the clothes again, feeling utterly safe and content when he buried his nose into the dirty clothes.

"He already starts nesting," a voice that sounded like Zetsu's mused but Obito did not care to pay attention to the plant. "It won't be long then."

"It won't be long for  _what?_ " Rin snapped, attempting to nudge the purring kitten away from her dirty laundry. "What is nesting? Why is he nesting with  _my_ clothes?"

"Well, your clothes reeked of sex—"

"Zetsu, mind the minors."

Zetsu snorted. "You speak as if I should care of your human's restrictions."

"But—"

"He is getting his first heat. And it seems like he imprinted on Alpha's scent too," Zetsu deadpanned, uncaring as he scooted to the large empty pot at Rin's balcony. "You wore those clothes to Alpha's den, which conveniently would reek with his scent considering that he is on his rut," he added as he sunk into the earthen pot. 

"Heat? Imprint?"

Rin must have been particularly frustrating because Zetsu let out a long-suffering sigh as he poked his head out a bit more from his pot.

"He is hitting puberty and wants an alpha—preferably our Alpha—to mount him, Rin-baka."

With that, the dual-coloured plantain sunk into his pot completely and pulled the wooden cover over it.

"WAIT, ZETSU!"

There was no answer.

"Come on, you stupid plant," Rin growled, banging on the earthen pot. "I know that you don't actually have to go to sleep every time the sun goes down—"

"I am a plant," Zetsu's voice was muffled from the pot. "My life force depends on the sun."

"You are a flesh-eating plant  _youkai,_ " Rin hissed, attempting to pry the pot's cover open. "YOU ARE NOT DEPENDENT ON SUN DAMN IT."

When her effort failed, Rin kicked the pot with force enough to decapitate a man as she banged on the cover.

Zetsu cracked a tiny opening and pelted her with seeds.

Rin growled and dumped a jug of water into the pot.

In the midst of that, both of them missed the way Obito's nose twitched as the kitten picked up the faint irresistible scent of the alpha he has associated with safety. Lugging his heavy body up, Obito clutched Rin's shirt and trotted away—out of the house to follow the faint trail of that scent.

He was getting warmer and uncomfortable as the second passed by.

He needed an alpha to help him ease that discomfort.

Obito needed Alpha.

 

* * *

  

Kakashi sensed the inviting scent from miles away.

The nature spirit beneath him thrashed and shuddered—falling limp and boneless between the sheets, smelling all like springs and fertility—but the spirit was no longer the point of interest to him. A deep growl rumbled from the depth of his chest, his nose twitched at the approaching inviting scent. His mouth watered, mind went on full overdrive as he slipped out of the trembling spirit beneath him and tune into the scent, hackles raised at the subtle hint of distress that mingled with the sweet scent.

_Omega omega omega omega omega—omega is distressed._

“Kakashi-san?”

Kakashi ignored the confused nature spirit and lunged out, lean body erupted to a massive muscular form shrouded with pure silver fur. He landed on all fours, tails flickering in wrathful anxiety as he tipped his muzzle up, trying to track the scent. There was a movement in his peripherals, the ground rocked beneath his feet and soon violent tendrils of woods erupted from the ground in an attempt to restrain him. Growling, he crushed one tendril with a snap of his jaw, flicked his tails to deliver the waves of razor-sharp fur that sliced the woods to pieces before he bolted out, running towards the sweet inviting scent.

_Omega mate omega mate omega mate_

Alone, naked and genuinely horrified, Tenzou fumbled out of the bed to grab his phone and hit the speed dial.

“KONAN!”

 

* * *

 

Obito was already dazed with overheating when he crossed the border of the forest that edged the city.

But he didn’t stop running, too terrified at the thought of being caught by humans if he stopped. It was already dark when he left Rin’s house. There weren’t many humans around her neighbourhood but previous experience in the human world has ignited the simmering fear in Obito. He snuck around the neighbourhood, trailing after the faint comforting scent with hope that the pack's alpha could keep him safe from all humans.

He only started running for his life when an elderly woman yelled at him about something being late and that he should go home.

That was the problem. He _couldn’t_ go back home.

Distress polluted his scent, and his body grew warmer for each passing second. Looking up to the full moon, he could see the hints of pink colouring the glowing orb and a whine promptly slipped out of his mouth, calling for his parents. It was useless of course, since the doors would only be opened tomorrow, and he honestly didn’t know if he could survive until then. His body was uncomfortably warm, his breaths came out as short needy pants while odd aches lingered in his limbs as they grew heavier, making it hard for him to move. He stumbled through the forest, tugging on the constricting clothes on his body before he collapsed onto his knees, curling at the base of a huge tree.

When the dark shadow fell upon him and the strong comforting scent blanketed his form, Obito opened his glazed eyes with a relieved smile.

“Alpha.”

There was a deep pleased purr at the acknowledgement, huge warm nose nuzzled his heated body as if checking for injuries. The muzzle drew back to show perfect lines of sharp teeth, but Obito felt no threat at that display, knowing that this alpha would never hurt him even when the large mouth opened and gently closed around his shaking body. There was a burst of speed—everything turned to blur and splotches of colours—and the next thing Obito knew was that he was dropped onto a pile of softness. He rolled around the pile of soft furs—rabbits' fur, judging from the softness—body arched with needs as the heat clouded his mind.

The air shimmered, and when his alpha touched him again, it was with broad wide hands rather than the gentle hold of sharp teeth earlier. The heady scent of storm and lightning were stronger now, especially with the warm hands that were stripping him free from his clothes. He could hear the light thud of his clothes hitting the floor, but the sensation of the cool fur against his hot naked body was much too distracting, especially once it was coupled with the searing kisses that peppered his skin.

Large hands slipped between his thighs and Obito realised that he has been dripping wet all along.

He looked up to meet the red gaze of his alpha, back arched in pure instinct to show off his body although there was no need for such display, considering the completely besotted look in the alpha’s eyes. The red eyes crinkled along with the wolfish smile on that pale face, and should Obito still have his coherent thoughts, he would’ve waxed poetry on how gorgeous his alpha looked like. But alas, he was acting on pure instinct now, submitting to the heat of lust that was burning his nerves.

He wanted— _needed_ —to be mounted right now.

As if understanding his needs, the alpha leant down to nip on his twitching fluffy ears, before the soft lips trailed down his face towards his neck. He could feel his body heat rising, the anticipation spiked upon the feeling of sharp teeth that traced over his mating gland. One bite was all that it would take for him to be claimed. He has already imprinted on this alpha’s scent, mind already associating the larger male with safety and _pack_ —and it was terribly frustrating when the sharp teeth didn’t pierce his skin to cement their bond. Instead, the alpha sucked on the gland, causing Obito’s hips to spasm in need as more slick dripped down his thighs, lubricating his hole for his alpha.

Obito let out a long needy whine when clawed fingers teased his puckered entrance. It still hurt, and he made it known with a tiny whimper, of which his alpha responded with a grunting acknowledgement—the barest hint of possessive anger tainted the comforting scent.

The fingers that penetrated him was careful and gentle, invoking a needy sigh to slipped past his lips. The mouth on his mating gland sucked a little bit harder, tongue darted out to taste the skin there while the alpha's other hand guided one of his legs to hook over those broad shoulders while the other curled slack around the strong hips. The heady scent of arousal mixed with storms and lightning flooded his senses, and Obito purred at the comfort it offered, barely feeling any unpleasant pain as he was stretched open.

The clawed fingers inside him hit something, and Obito let out a needy high-pitched mewl.

His alpha let out a happy bark, red eyes crinkled again with the pleased smile as his silver ears and multiple fluffy tails perked up in interest. The fingers repeated the assault over that spot, more purposely this time, and Obito could do nothing but moaned and whined—back arching, toes curling and hard slender dick dripping pre-cum on his stomach—completely helpless under his alpha’s mercy.

When the fingers finally slipped out of his body, Obito’s pale creamy skin was flushed deep pink and dampened with sweat. His dark eyes glazed with tears of pleasure and his mouth parted open invitingly, a tiny bit of drool dripped down the corner of his lips.

The alpha purred, questioning, and Obito shakily nodded in response, arms shaking as he tried to lever his body up. His arms were too weak to support his body, thus Obito had to rely on his alpha when the silver-haired male nudged him around with a gentle huff that sounded more adorable than it should, helping Obito to get onto his knees. The much larger hands pinned Obito’s own against the soft fur, squeezing his hands once as if an act of comfort before they retreated to map the expanse of his exposed heated skin. Midnight dark ears flattened against his skull while wet plush lips parted in a needy whine when Obito felt the heat of the alpha’s body lining up his back.

Lined up like this, their size difference was so striking that it was obvious that the alpha must have been centuries older than him.

There was a concerned growl that ripped from the alpha’s throat, and Obito assured the concern with a soft purr of his own. One of the strong silver tails wrapped around his waist, keeping his back flush to the hard abdomen on top of his body while there was another that tangled with Obito’s sleeker black tail. There was a dripping hardness that nudged his well-stretched hole, waiting for his permission.

Obito let out an urging mewl.

The alpha purred in gratitude.

There was more of that gentle nudge, a little nibble on his mating gland before those sharp teeth sank into his gland the exact time Obito felt like he was being split open by the alpha’s cock. Sparks flared and Obito thought he could see lightning behind his closed lids as the alpha side of the bond was formed. 

_Mate. Mine._

Two words echoed in his mind, possessive and rippling with power.

Obito mewled in acknowledgement, head dropping onto the fur when he had his body stuffed full of his alpha’s hard flesh. There was a drag of movement that left him feeling empty, before the hard cock slid back in all the way to the base. His eyes widened, glazed with tears of pain and pleasure but the comforting scent of the male atop him spiked like ricocheting thunder, drowning his terror in an instant.

Terror gone, Obito trashed and whimpered, fairly frustrated at the lack of movements, thighs shaking at the feeling of being penetrated but his alpha didn’t budge—sharp teeth still firmly attached to his mating gland. There was a muffled growl—a warning to not move too much else he would accidentally rip his own throat—and there was the sensation of tongue lapping on the skin that was trapped between his alpha’s teeth.

The slide of the hard cock out of his body was a burn of pleasure—a slow drag that marked every inch of Obito’s insides—but he couldn’t move. Not when the strong silver tails kept him flush to his alpha’s chest, large hands pinned his own to the fur beneath him while the sharp teeth on his mating gland kept him in place. There was blood dripping down his neck onto the white fur beneath him, but the sucking sensation of the hot mouth was enough to dull the throbbing pain. Warmth pulsed from the mark, and Obito knew that he only needed to return the bite to complete the mating process, to claim this alpha as his own.

But the alpha wasn't moving, keeping a firm bite on Obito's neck as he thrust into the smaller body with the vigour of a starving beast being offered food for the first time in centuries. Obito mewled and thrashed, tailed curled around the silver one in his desperate attempt to seek comfort, hands fisting on the soft fur. Dark eyes grew dilated for each thrust—the pleasure drowned every single one of his senses, redirecting his focus to the warmth of the forming bond, to the possessive voice of his alpha that resounded in his mind—and he completely missed the way strong arms wrapped around his small torso, keeping his collapsing body up. The bite didn't loosen even when he was pushed to his edge. His eyes rolled back in his skull—glazed with tears of pleasure—while his body spasm for each thrust, his lower stomach slightly bulging to the sheer force and size of the welcomed intrusion, drool trickled down his panting lips, his sobs and cries of pleasure turned dangerously loud as he reached his peak.

His first orgasm crashed down on him like a burst of supernova, spreading fire all over his nerves when his alpha followed not long after, slamming into him with one last thrust before he knotted him, keeping Obito attached to him as he spilt his seeds inside the smaller body.

Obito has never felt so full and sated—the warmth of his alpha’s seed, the thick flesh in his body as well as the large knot that locked them together made him purred in content.

It was then when the sharp teeth detached from his gland, lips gently kissed the healing wound before his alpha let out a crooning purr. Obito hissed and whined when he was turned around—the friction from the large knot was both painful and filled with pleasure—and he now was lying on his back with the tall stature of his alpha crushing him. Obito’s legs were still shaking from the intense mating, and he let out a pleased mewl when the large clawed hands of his alpha rubbed the shaking limbs soothingly.

There was a gentle woof, prompting him to meet his alpha’s gaze and Obito obliged in a heartbeat, compelled by the power of his bond. The alpha’s eyes crinkled in that cute adorable way again, but instead of pure red that first looked into Obito’s own, they were now slate grey—the colour of raging storm—and those eyes fluttered shut, snowy white lashes tickled Obito’s skin as the alpha leant down to claim him into a kiss.

It was gentle and kind, with the right edge of possessiveness and the barest taste of blood but it rendered Obito breathless anyway, leaving him with flushed cheeks and dazed eyes once they separated. The lips trailed up to kiss his forehead—soft and gentle—but the alpha didn’t move away afterwards. Instead, he tilted his head, baring his own mating gland to Obito.

Obito purred, leant up, and sank his teeth into the pale skin of the pulsing gland.

It was like being bathed in a rush of power. Storms and lightning filled his senses as he suckled on the mating gland, tasting the delicious blood of powerful alpha. There was a light glow of light as the bond completed, and Obito watched in awe at the swirls of red and black lines that outlined his bite mark.

_Hello, Omega._

Obito jerked at the sudden echo in his mind, now coherent enough to register the deep voice of his alpha. He cracked a tentative smile, blushing under the besotted gaze that was fixed on him—suddenly so embarrassed to look at the handsome face. He buried his face to the broad chest, cheeks heating up upon seeing how his stomach has bulged—so full of his alpha’s flesh and seeds.

_Maa, wait until you’re rounded with my pups~_

Obito slapped the alpha’s chest, burying his face into the pale chest when his alpha barked out an amused laughter.

He didn't tell that he was looking forward to that, that he wanted a huge pack so that none of his pups would ever taste the loneliness of growing up alone. He didn't tell that he was completely okay being pupped during his first heat, despite not even knowing the name of his own alpha.

He should’ve remembered that his alpha was able to know his thoughts from their new bond.

“Kakashi.”

Obito shyly peeked up to meet his alpha’s gaze, ears cocked in confusion.

“My name is Hatake Kakashi,” the alpha explained, tilting Obito’s face up to claim him into a gentle kiss. “And what would be the name of my lovely bride?”

“Obito,” Obito responded in a heartbeat, lowering his gaze shyly when he added, “… _Hatake_ Obito.”

He totally didn’t bask in the pleased happy purr that rumbled from his alpha’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

**OMAKE!**

 

Konan was not an easily terrified woman.

She is the second-in-command of her pack, the one that could stand toes-to-toes with their alpha—the last Hatake, which was the lineage of the dog demon infamous for their ability to manipulate lightning and used to be hailed as vicious gods by the humans—and she has spent these past seven centuries standing by his flank in this rag-tag pack of horribly behaved and a bit insane youkai.

It was difficult to scare her.

But this. This was the horror she didn’t expect to face.

_**“Where. Is. Our. Son.”** _

Fire raged in the blood-red eyes of the panther youkai, his dark mane raised like the hackles of an angry beast and Konan was vaguely reminded of the long-forgotten terror of the past, back when youkai still roamed the human world—the age where human looked at them as gods and lesser youkai like her was hunted for sports by the stronger ones.

There was a reason humanity of thousand years ago hailed Madara of the Uchiha as the god of fire and vengeance.

Pure power rippled from his crackling form like the flame that was waiting for the chance to devour her alive and as if the threat he posed wasn't enough, there was a chill in the air as a dreadful surge of cold lightning swept past her.

The other youkai stepped forward, quiet and dangerous like a stalking leopard.

Silver-hair and dreadful cold lightning.

If the situation wasn’t so grim, Konan would’ve asked if this youkai was related to her alpha.

But it wasn’t the time.

Kisame was struggling in a vicious water prison, held at the mercy of the silver-haired youkai. The ruby eyes have turned cold and unforgiving when the leopard scented the air and seemed to find something about Kisame’s scent was deeply offensive to him.

Tobirama of the Senju.

What did she do that warranted an angry visit from two most lethal youkai in their legends?

“I have never met your son," she answered truthfully because surely, she would know if she came across the son of the two most powerful youkai in legends right?

“Lies,” the panther hissed, fire flaring to match his rabid temper. “I could smell him on you.”

“And his blood was on you,” the leopard added, eyeing Kisame with pure murder in his eyes.

Konan frowned. The only stranger youkai that has come in contact with her or Kisame long enough to smother them with his scent would be Obito.

But that was impossible.

Sweet, sweet Obito could _not_ be the son of these legends. The adorable kitten kneaded on Konan’s abs, clung to Kisame’s shoulders and suckled on the candies that Rin gave him like the adorable kitten he was rather than the son of these dangerous legends. The cat youkai didn’t feel like he has any striking power to be related to either one of these two legends at all.

But, on second thought, Konan could vaguely recall the hints of undeveloped fire in the little kitten.

A fire that was so similar like the panther in front of her.

“Holy shit,” she breathed out.

Ruby eyes narrowed at her apparent shock and with a wave of his hands, Kisame was freed from his torment. The shark coughed, spitting out blood but seemed to not be too heavily injured. Konan shifted her gaze from the fallen shark to stare at the contemplating leopard, hoping that Tobirama would show mercy to them. She watched the silver-haired youkai placed a hand on the angry panther—his touch seemed to have a soothing effect as the fire immediately simmered upon that touch—and they both promptly directed their gaze on her.

“You did not kidnap our child,” was the simple conclusion that slipped out Tobirama’s mouth.

“If your son is Obito-kun, we actually saved him from being raped by humans.”

Fire flared up like a raging inferno while lightning struck down from the heavens to leave a scorched spot on the floor the moment those words slipped her mouth.

Whoops. Probably not a good thing to bring up around overprotective parents.

Though, before anyone could die at the hands of the two seething parents, the very person of their subject bounded into the room with a grin so bright it could blind the world.

“Oh, I know I sensed you!” Obito grinned, making his way across the room to wrap the now obviously relieved pair into a huge hug. “I’m glad you’re here,” he purred, kneading on Tobirama’s chest and nuzzled his head to Madara’s palm.

“We have been searching for you since the past week—ever since the blood moon,” Madara crooned, lifting the kitten up in his arms as he nuzzled his nose to the dark hair.

Then, he inhaled deeply and promptly stiffened.

Konan winced.

Tobirama has long stiffened in cold calculative tension. Knowing the stories of his legend, it was no mistake that he has noticed the limp in Obito’s gait, the mating mark on the kitten’s neck and the soft milky scent of pups piling on top of Obito's and Kakashi’s own.

Konan shot a horrified gaze at her alpha when the horny mutt made his entrance.

“Maa…,” Kakashi blinked once at the scene in his office. “We have guests?”

“Alpha!” Obito cheered painfully innocent, totally unaware of the darkening aura of the panther that was holding him and has definitely missed the cold glare of the leopard’s ruby eyes. “These are my parents!”

Tobirama shifted on his feet, nose buried at Obito’s mating gland and he inhaled deeply, taking in the milky scent that Konan could smell from here.

“You’re pupped,” he then spoke in a quiet whisper that almost sounded horrified.

“He has not yet presented,” Madara growled, sounding more like a denial rather than argument. “Our cub is too young to be pupped—”

“But I’m really pregnant,” Obito cut him off, blinking adorably as he tugged Madara’s hand to place over his stomach. “See? You can feel my pup there, right?”

That might as well be the last nail on Kakashi’s coffin.

Madara seethed, arms tightening around Obito's body as the fire raged across the room straight towards the sheepishly grinning alpha at the door. Behind his roaring shadow, cold lightning flickered as waves of vicious water appeared out of literal nowhere.

Kakashi still had the balls to wave at the angry parents.

“Um, hello my lovely in-laws?”

Madara roared in pure protective rage.

Tobirama's lips curled to a sadistic smirk.

Konan threw her arms in the air, let her wings shimmered in existence and decided that Kisame (and Kakashi, if the mutt survived) could deal with the aftermath of this disaster on his own as she leapt out of the window and glided to the highest skyscraper.

She needed a drink.

Or a new pack.

There was a loud unholy noise and Konan briefly glanced down towards the flooded streets and the burning building. She let out a heavy suffering sigh.

Yep, she definitely needed a new pack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply fond of my Zetsu. And Konan. Konan is bae. Even though she is DONE.


End file.
